Blanche Tino et les sept Hanatamago
by Macarousse
Summary: Petite parodie de Blanche Neige et les sept nains, revisitée à la sauce nordique    K  pour mauvais langage.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**HONHON une histoire par jour, si c'est pas beau ça ?**

**Bref. Alors ceci est un OS inspiré par une joueuse de Pologne sur Hetalia Sweet Madness. Tout cela est parti d'un délire après avoir regardé la Belle et la Bête. Donc, du grand n'importe nawak. **

**Donc : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, le synopsis, c'est Disney, la distribution des rôles, c'est Popo. Moi j'ai juste tout mit dans un grand shaker et j'ai mélangé, vala 8D**

**J'ai également utilisé les noms humains. Genre Tino = Finlande, Johan = Danemark, Aleksander = Norvège, Nataniel = Islande, Peter = Sealand, Anders = Ladonia, pis Berwald j'le dis même pas alors... '-' **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>Je vais aujourd'hui vous conter une histoire. Pas n'importe quelle histoire. Celle de Blanche Tino et les sept Hanatamago. Cette histoire se déroule au Nord, là où on se pèle les fesses et où les gens font partie de la catégorie « asperge ». Tout le monde est bien installé ? Bien, je commence.<p>

« Il était une fois, dans le royaume du Danemark, une jeune fille… Euh non. Pardon, un jeune garçon, nommé Tino. Il avait des cheveux blonds toujours bien coiffés, de grands yeux bleus et une peau blanche d'une perfection presque irréelle. Pour son grain de peau incroyable, tout le monde s'accordait à l'appeler Blanche Tino.

Adopté par le roi Johan, il était le digne héritier de la couronne. Ce n'était pas vraiment au goût de l'époux du roi, Aleksander, qui aurait préféré que leur fils légitime, Nataniel, hérite du trône (car oui, deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant biologique, ceci s'appelle un conte de fée mes amis). Mais le roi le jugeait comme un incapable, un empoté même pas capable de faire ses lacets. Il avait donc adopté Tino, et fait de lui l'héritier, puisqu'il était plus vieux que Nataniel. Et puisqu'il était le roi, il pouvait tout faire, et toc.

Blanche Tino était donc aimé par tout le monde, sauf par sa mère et son frère adoptifs, qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui refiler toutes les corvées chiantes dont personne ne voulait. Aleksander, hyper narcissique et jaloux comme un pou de la beauté de Blanche Tino, le forçait à porter des fringues de souillon et à passer la journée dans la crasse. Et il flattait son égo en demandant à son miroir magique qui était le plus beau de ce royaume. Un sourire pour le moins déroutant apparaissait sur son visage autrement neutre lorsque le bout de verre lui annonçait que c'était lui, le pur beau gosse de tout le pays.

Seulement, un jour, le miroir mit un certain temps à lui répondre.

« _Bon alors ? C'est qui le plus beau de ce royaume, crétin de miroir !_

__ … Beh votre Majesté… Il s'agit de votre fils._

__ Nat ? Tu déconnes là._

__ Non, l'autre…_ »

Aleksander pâlit. Puis, de rage, il frappa violemment le miroir, qui, résistant, ne subit qu'une légère fissure. Les sept ans de malheur, c'était pas pour tout de suite. Il fulminait, le blondinet. Alors comme ça c'était plus lui le plus beau ? C'était cette petite raclure de Blanche Tino qui lui soufflait sous le nez le titre de plus belle gueule de la contrée ? Ca, ça allait se payer.

« _NATANIEL !_ » hurla Aleksander, énervé comme pas deux

L'appelé répliqua illico presto, parce que quand Aleksander gueulait, c'était pas bon signe, et valait mieux courber l'échine et obéir bien gentiment jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe. Presque au garde à vous, le petit attendait les ordres de son paternel qui faisait les cent pas, visiblement en quête d'une idée brillante qui lui permettrait de retrouver son titre de beau gosse national. Puis, il eut visiblement un éclair de génie.

« _Tu vas aller tuer Blanche Tino._

__ Hein ? M-mais pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que je te le demande. Et comme ça ce sera enfin toi, l'héritier. Prends ce que tu veux et bute-le. Pis tu me ramène son cœur comme preuve. Exécution._ »

Nataniel déglutit, pâlot. Tout poltron qu'il était, il ne pouvait décemment pas désobéir. Mais c'est qu'il n'était pas doué au jeu de la tuerie. Il se saisit donc d'une épée et sortit du château, à la recherche de Blanche Tino qui était parti chercher des marrons. Il finit par le trouver dans une clairière, chantonnant assez virilement pour qu'on le confonde avec une jeune fille en fleur.

Levant son épée, Nataniel était prêt à en découdre et à faire une brochette de blondinette. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était vraiment pas débrouille, et marcha sur une branche, trahissant sa présence. Blanche Tino se retourna aussitôt vers lui, fixant son épée d'un œil étonné.

« _Oh Nataniel, bonjour !_ » fit-il d'une voix enjouée

Nataniel s'avança vers lui, l'épée toujours levée. Blanche Tino ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son frère adoptif, il fit un pas en arrière. Puis, Nataniel baissa les bras en soupirant.

«_ J'y arrive pas._

__ A quoi faire ?_

__ Te tuer… Aleksander m'a demandé de lui ramener ton cœur. Mais j'peux pas… J'suis trop faible. Pis j't'aime bien, t'es gentil._

__ … Oh. Ben, dans ces cas-là, fais semblant._

__ Ouais, t'as raison. Fuis, vas t'en loin ! Je me démmerderai pour trouver un cœur quelque part. Enfuis-toi Blanche Tino._

__ … D… D'accord…_ »

Nataniel, content de ne pas devoir faire d'assassinat, se mit en quête d'un animal assez gros, et laissa Blanche Tino filer dans le froid, sans même lui filer un truc à grailler, parce que genre, il lui laisse la vie sauve, c'est déjà pas mal hein. Nataniel buta un pauvre ourson qui trainait et fila à toute vitesse vers le château avant que la mère rapplique pour lui botter (ou bouffer) le derrière pour le meurtre de son petit.

Il rapporta le cœur d'ourson à Aleksander qui lui frotta le crâne, avant de prendre le palpitant et d'en faire son petit déjeuner. Ben ouais c'était genre un viking donc bouffer du cœur ça lui posait aucun problème. Nataniel, content de sa supercherie et ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde du sort du pauvre Blanche Tino partit en pleine tempête de neige, se posa dans sa chambre et se fit péter la pense à coups de réglisses.

Pendant ce temps, Blanche Tino avait fuit dans les bois, avec ses trois pauvres marrons dans son panier très masculin. Au bout d'un certain temps de marche à travers les flocons de neige qui lui fouettaient le visage, il tomba sur une petite maison. Pas littéralement bande de patates. Bref, il vit une maison posée là, donc naturellement, il frappa sur le panneau de bois, qui s'ouvrit. Apparemment les proprios ne connaissaient pas le mot « verrouiller » ou alors la maison était abandonnée.

Elle n'était pas abandonnée, dedans, un petit salon se dressait, avec une table chargée de mets prêts à être dégustés. Blanche Tino brailla un coup, histoire de voir si le propriétaire était là. Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'attabla, puisqu'il avait faim et que les marrons pas cuits, ça vous nourrit pas un homme. Une fois son estomac contenté, Blanche Tino se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû manger le repas des habitants de la maison. Aussi, il décida de se racheter en faisant le ménage, lavant le linge, la vaisselle, et préparant une nouvelle soupe pour les sept personnes qui devaient apparemment manger là, puisqu'il y avait sept couverts. Harassé par son travail de bonne femme, Blanche Tino grimpa à l'étage où il trouva sept lits. Il se cala en travers de plusieurs lits –parce qu'ils étaient étrangement petits, ces lits- puis s'endormit.

Plus tard, Blanche Tino entendit des chuchotements autour de lui. Il ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de sept petits chiens blancs, tous identiques. Etonné, il se redressa, jaugeant les chiens du regard.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, nous sommes les sept Hanatamago. Pourrions-nous vous demander ce que vous fabriquez chez nous ? fit l'un des chiens, un avec des lunettes, car oui les chiens portent des lunettes

_ _… Je ne suis pas une fille… Et je… Je cherchais un abri, il y a une tempête dehors…_ répondit Blanche Tino, légèrement vexé qu'on le prenne pour une fille

__ Oh je vois ! Et c'est vous qui avez fait tout le ménage ? Et… La… Cuisine ?_

__ Oui ! Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir mangé dans vos assiettes…_

__ Bien. Vous pouvez rester faire le ménage si vous voulez, on vous héberge !_

__ D'accord ! Je vous ferai à manger aussi si vous voulez !_

__ Euh… Pitié… Ne touchez pas à la cuisine._

__ Ah… D-D'accord…_ »

Ainsi, Blanche Tino avait trouvé un endroit pour vivre, à l'abri, pensait-elle, d'Aleksander-le-narcissique et de son miroir magique. Les sept Hanatamago lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et le laissèrent squatter leurs lit, plus hospitalier tu meurs.

Malheureusement, Aleksander-le-narcissique avait besoin de son lot de compliments du soir. Aussi, après s'être joyeusement envoyé en l'air avec son roi, il retourna dans sa salle de bains voir son miroir magique.

«_ Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, dis-moi, qui est le plus beau de ce royaume ?_

__ C'est toujours Blanche Tino, votre Majesté_. »

Aleksander pâlit. La colère s'insinuait en lui. Jaloux comme un pou, il donna un coup de pied dans le mur et alla tambouriner à la porte de Nataniel, qui dormait paisiblement. D'une paire de baffes, il réveilla son fils, l'engueula un bon coup et lui asséna la fessée du siècle.

Après cette bonne chose de faite, Aleksander descendit à la cave, parce que genre, les trucs magiques, ça se fait à la cave. Il prononça deux trois formules magiques impossibles à retranscrire, puis il se retrouva alors changé en une vieille femme bien laide et pouilleuse. Puis, il sortit une boite d'un placard, une boîte renfermant l'arme bactériologique la plus efficace sur Terre, une arme si dangereuse que rien que son nom vous donne des frissons et des haut-le-cœur : un scone.

Il prit le large et se dirigea vers la maison des sept Hanatamago, parce que genre son miroir lui avait dit où c'était, tant qu'à faire en plus de juge de concours de beauté, c'était aussi un GPS. Il attendit sagement que les sept Hanatamago aillent travailler et alla rendre une petite visite à Blanche Tino, qui faisait gentiment le ménage.

« _Bonjour mon joli, que fais-tu donc tout seul ici ?_ fit-il par la fenêtre ouverte

_ _Oh bonjour madame. Comme vous le voyez, je range._ Répondit Blanche Tino avec un sourire

__ Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, j'en distribue à tout le monde, ça porte chance !_ »

Disant ces mots, Aleksander sortit le scone de sa boîte et le tendit à Blanche Tino. D'un œil suspicieux, il jaugea le scone et le prit, trop poli pour refuser. Voyant que la vieille femme le regardait fixement, il croqua dedans pour faire bonne mesure. Il pâlit instantanément, puis s'effondra.

Aleksander, avec un rire sadique bien méchant, repartit vers son château, prêt à redemander à son miroir si c'était de nouveau lui le plus beau. Malheureusement pour lui, il oublia de regarder avant de traverser la route, et un bus lui passa dessus, faisant de lui la plus belle carpette du royaume (vous savez donc qu'il faut TOUJOURS regarder avant de traverser).

Blanche Tino fut retrouvé sur le plancher par les sept Hanatamago. Ceux-ci, totalement chagrinés, décidèrent de ne pas l'enterrer, et ils le mirent dans un cercueil de verre, avec plein de fleurs autour. Comme ça il allait pouvoir se décomposer avec classe.

Quelques temps plus tard, un homme débarqua dans la clairière où reposait Blanche Tino, qui n'était pas encore vert. Il descendit de son cheval blanc, parce que comme c'est le prince de l'histoire, il a un cheval blanc, et se dirigea vers le cercueil de verre. Il ouvrit le dit cercueil et observa un instant le doux visage du défunt.

« _… M'gnon._ » fit-il avait de gratifier le jeune homme d'un baiser

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir comme si ne rien était (c'est tout à fait normal d'embrasser un mort en plein milieu d'une forêt), il sentit une main sur sa manche. Il se retourna, prêt à couper la tête à un zombie de Resident Evil, mais c'était Blanche Tino, qui s'était réveillé, et qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il ne put résister et embarqua Blanche Tino sur son cheval blanc aussi.

«_ Toi. M'f'mme. M'riage._ »

Et, comme vous l'avez compris, ils se marièrent, et ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants, parce que Peter et Anders, c'était déjà assez difficile à élever, comme mômes. »

Et voilà ! J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu les enfants. La morale ? Quand un norvégien vous demande s'il est beau, répondez oui, point barre.


End file.
